Journey of the Four Swords
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Mari *My Oc* was an average mercenary with her mother who is a cleric. When she moves to Hyrule Castle Town, her life was going to change as she meets Link! BluexOcxGreen; VioxOc; RedxOc; Mild BluexRed; Mild ShadowxVio; Mild GreenxZelda
1. Encountering the Four Sword Shrine!

**I do not own Zelda. Only Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto do!**

**I decided to make a fic based on the manga and add some tidbits of parts that have nothing to do with the manga, so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Encountering the Four Swords Shrine**_

"Here we are, Mari! Hyrule Castle," Mari's mother Annette said as they approached Hyrule Castle Town.

16-year old Mari was awed at the sight of the big castle as if it was the first castle she had ever seen. She tucked some of her long red hair behind her ear as her jade-green eyes was shining by the sun's light. Her hair was down to two inches past her shoulders and she was wearing a female mercenary's clothing. She has been fighting with martial arts and fire magic since she was ten after her father passed away. Annette was a cleric and since Princess Zelda was in need for a cleric, she accepted the job, so they decided to move to an empty house in the town that Zelda had reserved for them to move in.

Mari spotted pirates attacking a tavern, so she grinned, licking her lips. "Mom, you get to the house and I'll be there in half an hour!"

When she dashed off, Annette cried out, "Hold on, Mari! We need to-" She paused, letting out a sigh. "She's gone… Always wanting to fight, just like her father…"

Mari drew her katana as she charged into the tavern, but froze when she saw that the fight was over. She was amazed as she watched a boy, wearing a green tunic and the same age as her, walking away from the pirate leader.

_He's pretty cute… Bet I could have a nice sparring session with him…_ the red head thought.

When the boy saw her, he just continued to walk past her after that. Mari could not believe that a boy could handle all of those pirates on her own. This is getting very interesting for her.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, LINK!!" a man who seemed to be his father boomed.

_Link… Why does that name sound so familiar? _the girl thought, looking at the father and his son.

"How many times must I tell you that you are a member of the guardians?" Link's father said. "Stop trying to act on your own! Don't forget that there are other members on our side!"

Link looked back at his father and said, "If I were to wait for the orders, things will only get worse. Besides, I'm happier on my own. See ya!"

He walked away and then Mari started to follow him, wanting to know where he was up to. Link was aware of her presence, but decided to pretend that he did not notice. When they got closer to the castle, Link stopped walking.

Letting out a sigh he said, "You know, you do not have to follow me."

Mari grinned, leaning on a tree. "So you and I are quite different. You like to fight alone and I like to fight with allies beside me, even though I can sometimes handle situations by myself. You are quite an interesting character… Link."

Link turned to her. "You know who I am, eh?"

"I just saw your father lecturing you." The girl laughed softly. "You sure are your father's boy."

The blond glared at him. "Watch it! I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

Mari raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, and a very cocky attitude. I like you, Link. My name is Mari. My mother and I just moved here today because Princess Zelda was in need for a cleric."

That got Link's ears to perk. "So you're the ones Zelda was waiting for. Good." He took hold of her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to her so you can announce your arrival."

"W-wait! Don't I need to get my mother?"

"That won't be necessary. Come on."

Link took Mari to the castle and they walked through the halls, the guards greeting them, especially Link. Mari looked at the portraits that were hung on the wall and it showed the many members of the Royal Family who have ruled Hyrule for many generations. Then Link heard his father's voice and then he dragged Mari behind certain, covering her mouth to keep her quick.

"Goodness, he's just nothing but trouble, your Highness. Shall I say, his thoughts are strong and his courage makes him do as he pleases. He doesn't even listen to a word that I, his own father, say," Link's father said. "The only person whom he ever listens to is you, his old time friend. Will you please talk to him, Princess Zelda?!"

_Princess Zelda?! Oh Holy Hyrule, this is truly a blessing!!_ Mari thought with a smile on her lips.

"Captain, there is no need to worry. Link is your son; He is very much like you," a soft, gentle voice said. "One day, when he grows up, he shall be a great and successful knight."

"I-I appreciate your kind words. Please excuse me, Princess!"

The general bowed before her before he left, not knowing that his son and a girl he had just met were hiding behind a certain. When his footsteps were no longer heard, the two got out of their hiding place and then Link led Mari into the throne room.

"Princess Zelda, the daughter of the cleric who was to arrive is here to see you," Link announced.

Mari glared at him. "You took me here! I didn't even intend to see her until I went with my mother!!"

"Shush!" Link whispered.

Mari gasped and then she bowed to the blond princess before her. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person, Your Highness. I am Mari, daughter of Annette Clearwater. "

Zelda smiled. "It is nice to finally meet you, Mari. Where is your mother?"

"She's unpacking at our new home that you left for us." Mari looked at Link. "You have quite a nice hero here, Princess."

Zelda nodded. "Indeed, I do." She looked at Link with a small frown on her face. "Link, you do realize your father was here."

Link let out a sigh. "He's been lecturing me a lot lately about the same thing over and over again, even though I have done nothing wrong!" he said with a small huff.

"Link, you must consider your father's words, for he worries about you. He works really hard that I feel sorry for him," the princess pointed out.

"Sure…" Link then took out a flower to the blond female. "Anyway, here! I got this from town yesterday."

Zelda beamed as she took the flower, looking at it with awe. "Oh, thank you. So the time has come for this flower to grow now."

Mari thought, looking at the two, _Are they childhood friends? I never thought of something like this before._

"We always used to play together when we were little," the princess of Hyrule explained to her.

The blond youth sighed. "But these days you've been so busy, you don't even have time to go outside…"

"That sucks…" Mari muttered.

Then Zelda shook her head. "No. Since you always bring me flowers, I am able to see Hyrule from afar…"

A young woman in a blue dress and short blue hair came in and said, "The preparations are ready, Princess Zelda."

"Well done, Six Maidens." She looked at Link and Mari. "Link. Mari. We are now going to go check on the Four Sword's seal."

"Seal? What seal?" the red haired girl asked, blinking with confusion.

Link blinked as well. "The seal?! Why today?"

"Come with me and you will find out," Zelda responded.

* * *

Princess Zelda, Link, the Six Maidens, and Mari went down to the castle's basement and entered a room where the Four Sword's seal was. Link and Mari looked at Zelda to hear more from her.

Frowning, the princess explained, "My heart, which senses darkness, has seen it. Huge black clouds are approaching Hyrule and something terrible is coming… like a sorcerer."

Mari and Link's eyes widened. "SORCERER?!" they both shouted.

Link cried out, "Impossible! That legendary sorcerer was sealed long ago…"

The red haired mercenary said, "I heard of the legend! 'Kidnapping beautiful girls one after another, and covering Hyrule in darkness was the horrible wind sorcerer Vaati. In the middle of the chaos arrives a heroic traveler and when he drew the Four Sword, his body separated into four, combining their powers, they sealed Vaati into the sword after they had defeated him!'"

Putting her hands together, Zelda said, "There may be something happening to the blade's seal. We mustn't allow Vaati to revive!"

Then she and the Six Maidens began to pray, closing their eyes and focusing their power on the seal. Link and Mari were on their guard in case something would happen.

_So I guess that Vaati is still alive,_ Link thought as his grip to his sword tightened. _If you're gonna come, then come! I'll cut you as soon as you come out!_

Then all of a sudden, the maidens began to disappear one by one. Zelda and the two warriors were bewildered and confused on what was happening. Link and Mari remained close to Zelda to protect her from what may happen.

The princess cried out, "The maidens disappeared!! What is happening?!"

A shadow began to form and Link and Mari drew their swords. They were expecting Vaati to emerge, but they were wrong. The shadow formed into someone who looked exactly like Link!

Link shouted, "W-WHO ARE YOU?!"

The shadow spoke, "Who am I? I'm Link the Hero."

"What?!" Link cried out.

Mari, who was confused, just stayed by Zelda, holding her sword tightly. "He's a phony! Don't listen to him, Link!"

"I know that!" Link charged at the shadow and tried to slash it when his sword, but it had no effect. "What?" he cried out.

Then the shadow went past him, pushed Mari out of the way with its dark magic and then grabbed Zelda.

"LINK!!!" she screamed, trying to reach out to him.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!!" he shouted.

Suddenly, he and Mari were swept from the chamber and found themselves in a sanctuary. Mari was groaning, her hand covering the wound from the shadow's dark magic. Link was looking around, almost forgetting about her.

He cried out, "Where is that shadow guy and Zelda?! Zelda!! Zelda!!!" He bent down a little, panting. "She's been kidnapped. Something terrible is happening to Hyrule. How am I supposed to rescue her?"

"Link… the Four Sword…" Mari moaned out, slowly trying to get up.

Link dashed over to Mari and cried out, "Are you ok?! That guy must have been strong!"

The red-haired girl let out a grin. "I'm fine. I… went through worse than this…" She looked at the Four Sword. "You need to draw it. Maybe… it can help you… get Zelda…"

Then the blond nodded and turned to the sword. He stepped forward until he was in front of it and stared at it for a very long time. He grabbed the hilt and then he pulled it out.

"FOUR SWORD, LEND ME YOUR POWER!!" he shouted.

A bright light shone and Mari covered her eyes from being blinded by the light. When the light faded, she uncovered her eyes to have them widened when she saw four of Link. One still had the green tunic, while the other three were wearing red, blue, and purple tunics.

"Wh-what the…" the green-tunic one began.

"That legend about…" the blue tunic one continued.

"'The one who pulls out the Four Sword, his body shall be four' is…" the red tunic one continued.

"True then!" the purple tunic one finished.

Mari blinked. "I think I may be seeing double… or more…" she muttered, rubbing her eyes to see if she was not dreaming of this. "Damn, this is really happening."

The green tunic youth said, "But… uhhh, seeing four of the same face is a little weird, but… We should feel a lot stronger now that there are four of us! Let's combine our strengths and rescue Princess Zelda!!"

"YEAH!!" the three Links cried out.

_This may be fun…_ Mari thought with a grin.


	2. The Four Links & Shadow Link!

**Here is Chapter 2. I would like to thank AngelRider13 for being the first person to review :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA, BUT MARI AND MY OTHER OCS ARE MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**The Four Links & Shadow Link**_

Suddenly the pedestal of the Four Sword was crumbled and a stone giant emerged. The green youth dashed over to Mari and had an arm around her while holding his sword with the other. The other three were ready to fight as they looked at their opponent.

"_**Outside… I have come outside!! It's been so many years!**_" the stone figure boomed out.

The red youth cried out, "Th-that's the sorcerer?!"

"The seal's been broken!!" the blue youth growled.

"Well, it's too bad that you just came out since we're going to have to make you go back where you came from!!" the purple youth said.

The four Links tried to attack it, but it would keep recovering itself and they kept trying and trying, but their efforts were useless since they were doing it separately. Mari shook her head, no believing what she was seeing.

_I guess they do not know the true ways of team work. They won't win at this rate…_ Mari tried to get up, but failed as she fell to the ground, struggling to remain conscious. "I should have brought some potions with me if I knew something like this would happen!" she growled, going though her pockets to find out she was out of potions that she used from her previous fights before she arrived to Hyrule.

"Mari, help us out!!" the green youth cried out.

"I can't! I don't have anything to recover my wound!"

"Damn it! She's useless!" the blue youth complained.

That got Mari pissed. "What did you say?!" she snarled.

"This is no time to argue!" the purple youth pointed out. "We have this thing to beat!!"

"Here's a solution: Work together as a team!!" Mari said, looking at the four Links.

They were looking at her like she just came from the moon. The green tunic youth nodded, agreeing with her, but the other Links had more things in their minds and they decided to say it.

The red youth asked, "So how do we exactly work together? I've never done any teamwork before, you know!"

The blue one said, "I'm more than enough for this guy."

The purple one simply said, "No need for allies."

Suddenly the stone giant started to suck them all in and they held on to something. Mari was about to get into the air when the purple tunic Link grabbed her by the wrist tightly, not willing to let her go!

"DAMN IT, WORK TOGETHER!! FOR ZELDA!!!" the girl shouted, getting frustrated with the stubborn Links.

That got all four Links to widen their eyes, realizing what their objective was; to save Princess Zelda. They nodded to each other, grabbed their swords, and attacked the giant rock monster at the same time. The monster crumbled into rubble and the wind inside blew away.

The green Link said, "I don't understand. Is this Vaati's true form?"

"Who knows," the purple Link said.

The red Link said, "Hey, we should head back to Hyrule Castle and let Dad know what happened."

Mari groaned. "I have to get to my mother and get some potions. You guys can go to the castle without me."

"We have no other choice," the purple Link said with a sigh.

"Can you make it on your own?" the green Link asked.

The red-haired girl nodded. "Of course. Good luck."

After that, she tried to get up and walk, but then she almost staggered. She managed to get up and have a long stick as a cane. She smiled at them and then she was gone. The Links looked at each other.

"We should head to the castle," the green Link said. "So let's go."

They started walking and it was only about a couple of hours when they were slowly approaching the castle. They were just climbing past some rocks near a waterfall.

The purple Link asked, "How much farther 'till the castle?"

The green Link pointed out at the hill ahead of them. "If we follow this path and climb up that hill, we should be able to see it."

The red Link whined, "Let's rest for a bit!"

"There is no such time. We got to go tell Dad about Zelda and Vaati!"

Then the red Link said with a smile, "Then let's choose!"

All the other Links blinked at him. "Choose what?" they both asked their counterpart.

"Name for the four of us. It's weird for all of us to be named Link, so let's pick nicknames! I'm wearing red, so I'll be Red!" Red said, pointing at himself in a cute way. He looked at the blue Link. "You will be Blue since you are wearing blue." He looked at the purple and green Link. "Violet, uh… can be Vio!"

Vio muttered, "Too simple…"

Red finished, "And finally, Green! What do you guys think?"

Green scratched his head. "Well, feels odd, but I guess it can't be helped."

Blue growled, "Hey, don't just be changing people's names! I don't want to be called anything but Link!!"

"But isn't it wonderful? I can be a genius!"

"More like an idiot! Just so you know, I'm not interested in cooperating at all!" Blue pointed out.

Vio let out a small grin. "Well, that's a relief. Having a brainless with us is just more trouble."

Then the blue tunic blond grabbed him by the shirt. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Green scolded, "Quit it, guys! All four of us are the same person! What are you going to do, fighting with yourselves like that?"

"IT MAKES ME SICK, THINKING THAT THIS GUY'S A PART OF ME!!" Blue shouted before he stood on a rock, looking heroic. "I'm Link! I'm the main character here!"

Green frowned. "If you're talking of being main character…" He pointed at himself. "Then I, who's originally wearing green, AM the main character!"

Blue was stunned and shocked at the same time. He looked at his tunic and then he glared at him, drawing his sword and leapt over to him. "You think you're better'n me just cuz you wear green?! We're switching tunics and hats!!"

"How about we all are!!" Red piped out with a smile.

Vio nodded. "I believe that this is fair."

"However, I wonder why our personalities are so different when we're originally the same person?" Red asked, putting a finger near his lips in a thoughtful way.

With a huff, Green said, "Our personalities split into four, but our strength is the same within us individually. I am aggressive. Blue is short-tempered and over-confident."

Putting a hand on the red tunic blond, Vio said, "Red would be optimistic and I would be a calm, self-possessed person."

Then they spotted the castle's cook Arcy and her daughter climbing up the rocks. They went over to her, but when the two females spotted them, Arcy was pointing a log at them as if she would attack them if they went near.

"D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D CHASE AFTER US THIS FAR!!" Arcy shouted. "I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A GOOD BOY, BUT YOU LOOKED LIKE THE DEVIL!!"

Blue asked, "What's she talking about?"

"She could be talking about that dark shadow guy," Vio said.

Green widened his eyes and then demanded to Arcy, "THE CASTLE! Did something happen there?! Tell us!!"

The Links arrived to the castle and widened their eyes to see that it was badly damaged. The town seemed to be in the same condition as well. They grew concerned for Mari and her mother, but they hoped that they were ok.

"I can't believe that this happened in a single day…" Red said sadly, looking at all the rubble and broken statues.

Blue shouted, slamming his fists on the ground, "NO!"

Vio whispered, "Shh! It's too quiet… According to Arcy, monsters are supposed to be lurking about."

Suddenly, there were clanging sounds that sound like armor. The Links drew their swords and heard the sound of the armor coming closer. Out of the darkness came out a soldier that seemed to be familiar to them.

Green whispered, "That soldier… Is that one of Dad's best knights Artora?!"

Red whispered back, "Or is it a survivor?"

Then the soldier swung his sword at them and they dodged the attack. Soon they found themselves surrounded by the soldiers. They looked as if something or someone was controlling them. Then they started to attack, but Green could only hold back, not willing to fight back.

Vio asked, "What's wrong, Green?"

"What if they are being controlled? Think about it. We ate and fought together! I can never kill them!" Green said, feeling helpless and sad.

He widened his eyes as Blue got in front of him and slashed the soldier's arm off with his sword. Then Blue grabbed him by his shirt. "YOU WANNA GET KILLED?!" he shouted. "FIGHT B ACK!!"

Then they were cornered by the soldiers and after they pointed their swords at the four Links, the soldiers backed away. They heard footsteps coming towards them and then they widened their eyes when they saw the shadow that took Zelda. He was grinning at them, a bit of his dark magic on the tip of his finger.

He said, "Sheesh, your concern is quite pathetic! They're just my toys.."

Vio breathed out, "You!!"

Then all the soldiers disappeared by the shadow's power. The Links could not believe it!

"You're late. I got tired of waiting," the shadow said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH PRINCESS ZELDA?! RELEASE THE MAIDENS!!" Green shouted, holding his sword firmly in his hand.

The shadow grinned. "The princess, eh? She was quite a stubborn one, so I had a hard time taking her away. Here." He tossed to them a piece from Zelda's dress, which got the Links enraged. "I would've treated her better if she wouldn't act so violently, but soon she will be taken over by darkness to join us."

Green was getting pissed. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU? ONE OF VAATI'S DEMON MINIONS?!"

"I told you, I am born from the Shadow of the hero Link. I'm you from the Shadow World."

"What? MY SHADOW?!"

"Vaati is restoring little of his power as we speak. After his recovery when he covers Hyrule into darkness, Princess Zelda will be sacrificed to complete our plan of the Dark World taking over the Light World!"

Green pointed his sword at him, being in his fighting stance. "Like I'm going to let that happen! I'm going to break through this darkness with this Four Sword!!"

Shadow Link laughed. "Too bad. The Four Swords power has been sealed by Vaati's magic. It can't defeat me, so it's useless!"

Blue just had enough. He went towards Shadow Link, but then Shadow Link attacked him and he was sent crashing to the wall. The other Links ran to Blue and they all glared at their opponent. Shadow Link just grinned.

"Hold it! The people of the castle! What did you do to my father?!" Green demanded.

Shadow Link replied, "I had them all go to the Dark World together. He was a magnificent father. At the end, he pleaded for mercy, bowing his head down, deeply, sincerely, and said 'please spare me'!"

"YOU DIRTY LIAR!!"

Green tried to attack, but went through Shadow Link. He was bewildered and stunned. They tried to attack him and then they were getting weak. Shadow towered over them with an evil sneer.

"You are not needed since this is a common sword. I am the hero now! Now die!!"

Then a burst of flames hit him, but it did not do much damage. He growled and wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. The Links looked over to see that their savior was none other than Mari as she glared deeply at Shadow Link.

"MARI, YOU'RE OK!!" Red shouted happily.

Mari growled, "Give me my mother back, you damn shadow!"

Shadow growled, "I thought I dealt with you!"

"Think again!"

She was going to attack when a fairy appeared and surrounded her and the Links in a light. Shadow Link screamed with fright, covering his eyes from the light. When he uncovered his eyes, the Links and Mari were gone. He was mad and kicked a soldier's helmet aside.

* * *

The Links and Mari found themselves in a very familiar room and it was a little dark.

Vio asked, "Are we under the castle?"

"Beats me," Mari admitted, trying to have her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Heroes, are you all right?" a voice asked as a shining light glowed, illuminating the room.

Green cried out, "The Blue Maiden!!"

The Blue Maiden said to them, "Link and Mari, something awful has begun; A terrible ordeal. Darkness has begun to cover Hyrule as it was in the legend. The shadow that took us was a phantom hero created by Vaati. It is a dark reflection of you, but more powerful than any other mere shadow. It took us all my might to send even that small light through the barrier. His power is not yet at its peak! You must stop him before that happens!"

Red whined with a glump, "We're no match for him now. How can we ever beat him?"

Blue stated, holding the hilt of his sword, "First, we have to break this seal!"

Mari stopped him, shouting, "DID YOU HAVE YOUR EARS STUFFED WITH SOMETHING?! SHADOW LINK SAID THAT THE FOUR SWORDS WAS USELESS!!"

Blue shouted back, "WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR NOT LISTENING!!"

The two glared daggers at each other, looking like they were going to start a big fight. The other Links sweatdropped at this.

"The Four Sword has been cursed by Vaati and lost its power. You must re-energize it by collecting force. Then once the curse is lifted, then you can be able to defeat the darkness," the Blue Maiden said.

"Life force! Got it!" Green said. "Wait! Do you know where Princess Zelda is now?"

Then the Blue Maiden replied, "I do not know. Weak as I am, I cannot sense her clearly, but I can faintly sense her spirit far, far away."

Looking away from Mari, Blue said, "She's alive. I guess that's enough for now."

Green said, "Hold on, Blue Maiden. We'll come back to save you soon!"

"Be careful. I sense another maiden within the Eastern Temple," the Blue Maiden finished.

The group nodded and then they left the room. Green looked down and sighed.

Vio looked at him. "Losing confidence?"

Green blinked at him. "Yeah! How did you know?"

The purple Link smiled. "Because I am you!"

Looking up at the sky, Green explained, "We are all the same, but we're all careless and confident. If Shadow Link is our shadow, we need to be better than him in order to beat him. Be more like..." He looked down. "Father."

Mari felt bad for Green. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly at him. "Don't feel down now. As long as you try to work together, you may be able to get stronger."

"That's what she said..." Blue muttered, looking away with a scoff.

The female warrior glared at him. "What was that?!"

Vio grinned, crossing his arms. "Yeah. Right now, I'd give us a 50/50 chance."

Red beamed. "But if we restore the Four Sword we'll get stronger, and if we can learn some teamwork like Mari said..."

Blue scoffed again. "I don't care what it takes, we're doin' it!" He glared at Mari. "She ain't comin' with us, is she?"

Green looked at Mari. "Well, I think it may be fair for her to come with us since she is involved now."

Mari looked down. "My mother... Shadow Link took her..." she said with tears brimming in her eyes. "I feel so powerless..." She looked up at the Links. "I have to save my mother! I have to!"

Green smiled lightly. "Then it's decided! We all go together! Now let's go!"

* * *

**That's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and just to let you know, only Blue and Green will be interested in Mari. Vio will only see her as a friend as Red will. Just to let you know about that.**


End file.
